


于各处之间

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Summary: ❀星际AU❀双卧底设定❀最终解释权归我，以上





	于各处之间

**Author's Note:**

> ❀星际AU
> 
> ❀双卧底设定
> 
> ❀最终解释权归我，以上

卡鸣│于各处之间

❀星际AU  
❀双卧底设定  
❀最终解释权归我，以上

00  
木叶星历915年10月10日，遇到一个小行星带，安全通过，已做好记录，坐标（10,26,07）。（漩涡鸣人）

鸣人用光脑写好今天的飞行日志保存并传回木叶，叹口气靠上椅背，驾驶台上盘了一只红色的狐狸，听见动静动了动埋在尾巴里的脑袋回头看他。  
“今天是第24天了？”九喇嘛问。  
“嗯。”鸣人定定的看着窗外黑漆漆的太空，远处的点点星光挂着黑幕上，有的孤零零的漂浮着，有的则是被环卫起来，它周围的小行星一圈一圈的绕着转，扮演着一个沉默的守护者。  
“再六天就该回去了。”九喇嘛坐起来，脚步轻巧的来到鸣人的怀里坐下，甩着尾巴扫他的脸。  
鸣人被扫的直躲，张着嘴半天，打了个喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻子，“嗯，知道了。”  
九喇嘛看他没精神焉嗒嗒的样子，啧了一声在他膝盖上闭眼趴下，懒得理他了，鸣人一手撑着头一手摸九喇嘛的背给他顺毛。

九喇嘛的意思他知道。  
五年前他拍着自己父亲的桌子，眼眶通红咬牙切齿的说要进这片行星带，一定要找到那个男人。  
水门看着他按在桌上不停颤抖的手，明明说的话那么狠，眼里却直勾勾的透着渴求，他只好点头答应。  
将探索这一片未知的行星带、绘制地图的任务交给了他，要求进去后每四小时传回消息确认安全，飞行日志每天准时提交回木叶情报部门。  
这五年来，他每一年都要驾驶探索舰到这里2-3次，而这一次是第12次。

前11次，都无功而返，这一次大概，也和以前一样。

鸣人在操作台上设好自动巡航，每四小时给木叶发讯息后，抱着九喇嘛离开驾驶台，到了后面狭小的休息室。  
说是休息室，其实也就是把驾驶室后面隔开的一个小空间，里面只有一张小方桌，一张床。鸣人把九喇嘛放在枕头旁，面朝着舷窗躺下，这个角度他看不清窗外的任何东西，目之所及唯有密不透风的黑暗层层袭来。  
他闭上眼，脑海里都是男人坏笑着的脸，鸣人咬咬牙摸左耳垂，深呼吸劝说自己睡觉。

01  
木叶星历910年。

“鹿丸？这......你确定这是真的？”鸣人看着面前的鹿丸，拿着任务书目瞪口呆。  
“啧，真的，派你去卧底。”鹿丸脸色凝重的说，“我不知道四代目是怎么想的，但我已经提亲确认过了。”  
“鸣人，”鹿丸严肃交代。  
“你三天后就启程去大筒木的星系。”  
鸣人愣愣的忘了接话，通讯器适时想起，九喇嘛替他接进来，全息投影在他身侧铺开。  
“鸣人？”  
水门温柔的喊他，往旁边站了一步，露出身后的玖辛奈。  
“爸，妈？”  
“鸣人，你爸爸和我说了，你三天后就要离开木叶去大筒木卧底了，”玖辛奈走近摸头他的头，“你怎么了？”  
“不是，卧底的任务一般都不会找我吧，之前自来也老师和纲手婆婆都说过我的性格不适合卧底的说。”鸣人皱着眉头看向一边的水门。  
“嗯，但是这次比较特别，所以就该你登场了。”水门的语气不疾不徐，相当于给鸣人吃了一粒定心丸。  
“具体任务的情况，就由鹿丸告诉你，我和你妈妈希望你能和卡卡西都平安的回来。”  
通讯中断。  
鸣人一头雾水的扭头问鹿丸，“卡卡西？”  
鹿丸点开手腕上的光脑，把这次任务的资料全部传到鸣人的光脑里，再一一点开和他讲解。  
卡卡西，木叶十年前派去大筒木的卧底，风、火、雷、水、土五大星系联合起来，历时十年终于准备好了一切，势要把星系里臭名昭著的盗贼团伙一网打尽。  
而现在差鸣人这个东风。

“大筒木对新加入的人检查异常严格，所以我们在短时间内无法给你任何支援，包括皮下的定位器都不能给你植入。”鹿丸说着点点鸣人颈间的九喇嘛，补充道，“九喇嘛因为生物机甲的特殊性，大蛇丸准将说可以给你调一下，不被他们检测到。”  
鸣人边点头听边取下九喇嘛递给鹿丸，“所以我只能带九喇嘛进去，其他的都不行，那我爸他们要的情报呢？”  
“你的首要任务是去给卡卡西最后的任务做掩护，你进去后我们会通过加密渠道联系上他，让他尽快找到你。”  
鹿丸拿着九喇嘛停在门口，右手握着脖子回头看鸣人。  
“平安回来。”  
三天后，鸣人带上加密过的九喇嘛，去了大筒木。

02  
鸣人皱着脸在床上辗转反侧，吵得枕边的九喇嘛只得坐起来跳到他身上，把人吓醒。  
被狐狸当胸一压鸣人猛然惊醒，他满脸大汗的喘着气睁眼，窗外隐隐有星光滑过，投进小小的隔间，鸣人撑着床坐起来把九喇嘛从身上抱下去，摸到钟看了一眼发现他才将将睡了三个小时。  
“又梦到他了？”九喇嘛低低的问他。  
鸣人擦掉额角的汗掀开被子下床，趿拉着鞋站在窗边，半拉起T恤的衣摆擦脸，闷闷嗯了一声。  
九喇嘛没说话，只趴在床上枕着两只前脚默默的看着他，鸣人余光瞥到它难得乖巧的样子，上去狠狠的揉了下大尾巴。  
“我没事。”  
也不知道是安慰九喇嘛还是他自己。

梦里他又回到了五年前那个晚上，他们驾驶的星舰拖着火光逃奔在茫茫宇宙，身后是乌泱泱的舰队紧追不舍，身前是前途未知的行星带，男人看了看身后的舰队群，揽过驾驶台旁的鸣人，歪头狠厉的吻了上去。  
血沫在两人唇舌间来回，卡卡西咬着鸣人的舌头，额发外的双眼一眨也不眨的盯着他，眼神沉得像是一点星光也没有的太空，磅礴压抑的气息缭绕在他身边。  
鸣人收紧男人背后的双手，挣了半天好容易缓口气想说，逃命比较重要，却被男人压着脖子继续吻，正当他准备强行推开的时候，脖子一疼意识开始迷糊，他拼命的睁着眼不肯闭上，男人却第一次对他露出了温柔的笑，弯成月牙的双眼，在他的额头上印了一个轻柔的吻，哄着他说，睡吧。

再一觉醒来，他漂浮在不知名的星域里，九喇嘛警惕的坐在一边，见他醒来晃晃尾巴消失了，鸣人揉着还有些发晕的头走到驾驶台，只看见一条预留的影像。  
是男人留下的。  
“鸣人，你醒来的时候大概已经过了一天了吧，我把收集好的情报放在你的光脑里了，九喇嘛知道。为了避免你被大筒木的人找到，我关闭了九喇嘛的动力系统，你的生命体征我也交代九喇嘛遮了。耳钉里有大蛇丸新研发的定位系统，这个信号不会被大筒木勘测到，所以这个时候木叶的人应该快找到你了。”  
“鸣人，我...你...”影像到这里开始听不清，屏幕闪烁几次后就戛然而止。  
男人最后半分钟里到底说了什么，鸣人怎么倒回去听都听不到，他气愤的砸了下耳机，顺着驾驶台滑到地上，埋头抱着自己的膝盖。  
不知过了多久，九喇嘛的通讯突然被接入，鹿丸急切的喊他，得不到他的回应，对面乱糟糟的声音响成一片。鹿丸继续喊他，说着要是还不开门他就砸了这门，逼得九喇嘛从吊坠里蹦出来，摔着尾巴给他们开门。  
门外的人涌进来，鹿丸三步并两步的跑到他身边，把他拉起来上上下下的看了个遍，才松口气厉声责问他刚刚为什么答话。  
鸣人顺着力道站起来，无神的双眼看了一圈围在他身边的人：鹿丸、佐井、宁次，连佐助都来了，他艰难的扯出一个笑，两眼一闭昏了过去。

03  
他去卧底的时候，鹿丸没把卡卡西卧底的任何信息告诉他，只让他等待联络。一个半月后，他被副长召见。鸣人忐忑的站在门外，带他来的人笑着拍他的背让他赶快敲门进去，见他不动了然的替他敲了门。  
“进来。”门内传来一个男人低沉的声音，鸣人深呼吸两口扭开了门把进去。  
“副长好！”鸣人进去后站得笔直，只敢低着头看自己的鞋尖，掌心冒汗手指攥着裤缝。  
“呵。”男人轻笑一声，缓缓踱步到鸣人跟前，靴底落在木地板上，传来好听的咔哒声，鸣人的视线顺着靴尖向上移。  
黑色铮亮的靴面，及膝的靴筒极好的勾勒出男人笔直有力的小腿，系带自脚背起直到膝盖，靴子的侧面挂了两条银光的链子，鸣人的目光定睛多看了两眼，继续往上靴口侧面的搭扣将靴筒收束，服帖的靠着腿肚。  
鸣人在心里暗自咂舌，心思转念间便在想那靴边的银链多半是有价无市的皓精炼制，再次在心里感叹干坏事果然钱多。  
男人看着少年垂着头打量了一番他的靴子，他微微低头看了一眼鞋，勾着一抹笑弯腰凑到少年耳边。  
“喜欢？”男人的声音喑哑低沉，裹挟着浓浓的戏谑之意，在鸣人耳边炸开一声闷雷，他不由自主的后撤一步，急急抬头撞进一双黑不见底的双眼。  
男人无疑有一张惹眼的俊脸，一头打理得极漂亮的银发整齐向后梳，露出饱满的额头，未拢上去的几缕发丝垂在眼前。斜眉入鬓，双眼微微含着笑意，淡红色的薄唇勾起小小的弧度，右嘴角有一个小黑痣，可谓是颜如冠玉，貌似潘安。  
“什......什么？”鸣人动动嘴，咽了下口水回道。  
“鞋，喜欢吗？”男人见他后退，又向前踏了一步，鸣人被他迫得步步后退，男人不紧不慢追在后面。  
砰的一声，鸣人的后背撞上门，男人见他无处可避，一脚挤进鸣人的腿间，右手撑在他的耳侧，把鸣人整个笼在身下，不疾不徐的又开口问。  
“这个鞋，好看吗？”  
“......”鸣人把脸侧到一边，躲开男人越凑越近的眉眼，红着脸小声的说，“好看。”  
“乖孩子。”男人伸手摸了摸鸣人的耳垂，轻笑着放开他，“出去吧。”  
鸣人闻言松了一大口气，忙不迭的打开门离开了。  
门外守着的男人，看他面红耳赤的出来，又想起刚刚听到的那一声响，揶揄的捅捅他的腰，鸣人骂了几句匆忙离开了。  
直到回到自己的屋里关上门，他才腿软的倒在床上。男人的双眼虽带笑却藏着锐利的锋芒，直直的刺向他，好似能看穿他的伪装。  
鸣人抱着枕头被子翻个身，沉沉吐出一口气，在心里埋怨卡卡西怎么还不接应他。  
第二天，鸣人就被通知调给了男人做手下，顺势搬进了男人的居所里，和男人一室之隔。  
鸣人如履薄冰的跟着男人进进出出，生怕哪一处露了马脚，他迅速的和男人其他的手下很混熟，打听关于男人的消息。  
男人名叫畑鹿惊，不知道是什么时候进的组织，谁也没有一个确切的时间，从有印象开始，就没人敢在他面前找不痛快。他在组织里一战成名，七年前发生内乱，大筒木开着巡航舰出逃，身边的亲信死的死伤的伤，当时唯一还在他身边的就只剩下男人。男人一言不发的驾着机甲引开了大部分追兵，给大筒木的死忠部队争取了时间，这才让大筒木活了下来。男人被找回来的时候，已经进入了濒死状态，氧气耗尽后几乎进入了脑死亡状态，在休眠仓沉睡了一个月才醒来。  
之后就逐步得到大筒木的重用，花了不到两年的时间，就爬到了副长的位置，近两年来组织内大小事务更是大部分由他接手，除了人口贩卖还没接触过到，在大筒木内几乎是一手遮天。处事果决、心狠手辣，凡是有不忠背叛心思的人，都被他折磨得半死扔进赤星，活活烧死。  
鸣人心里咯噔一声暗叫不好，男人怕是已经对他起了戒心，他自衬没露出马脚，但说不得男人从哪里得到了消息。  
他直到最后才知道男人就是卡卡西，被男人卷着出逃的时候又惊又疑，没来得及询问始末，两人就已经各赴了天涯。

04  
“附近有一个有住民的小星球，去看一下？”九喇嘛走在他身边，后脚蹬地蹿上他的肩背，绕在鸣人的脖子上，懒懒的装作一个会动的狐狸围脖，蓬松的大尾巴在鸣人后背扫来扫去。  
“真的？”鸣人鸣人从回忆里抽出来，正好听见这话，便激动的去驾驶室看九喇嘛说的行星，确认真实存在人类生存的痕迹后，他把探索舰停在港口交好租金。  
收好背包怀里抱着九喇嘛，鸣人颇有兴趣踏上地面。在太空的时候就已经观测到了这个星球的大致情况，海洋的面积远大于陆地面积，故此人类居住地密集，大多毗邻而居。他们落脚的地方，是位于星球的北面的一方小岛，蜉蝣般飘在海洋里，大概是外来客少的缘故，鸣人甫一现身，便颇招眼。  
少年金黄色的头发，额间系了一发带，尾端随着头摆荡，和碧蓝的天空一样颜色的眼睛里闪着好奇和善意，瘦长的个子穿了一身黑色的运动服，衬得少年气十足。肩上背着一个包，怀里抱了一只熟睡的赤狐，狐狸细长的眼尾合着，漂亮的大尾巴时不时甩动。  
鸣人一路走过集市，被打量了个遍他也不恼，毕竟这些人眼里都没有恶意也就任他们看了。  
路边街角拐弯的地方有一小块方招牌，用星际通用的文字写了“KN”，鸣人探头看了看，店里放着几张小方桌，原木做就的桌椅印着时光的痕迹，用得久了泛着油光，三三两两的客人闲适的坐在里面悄声聊天，而店主人却不知所踪。  
鸣人推开门进去，挂在门框的风铃叮铃一声响，进去后他才看到门口右边的吧台里趴着一个男人。  
男人枕着自己的胳膊睡着了，银发散在手臂和桌上盖了脸，鸣人抱着九喇嘛不知道该不该叫醒他，正拿不定主意的时候，店里有热心的客人看他局促的站在台前，朗声笑着替他出声。  
“老板，有客到，别睡了！”  
男人听见喊，动了动头，又过了半分钟才把脑袋自胳膊上抬起问，“要什么？”  
刚睡醒的声音带着哑，鸣人看了下菜单抬起头准备点，话却顿在了嘴边怎么都出不来。  
他一瞬间红了眼眶，泪水悬悬欲滴，嘴唇颤抖着张开，闭上，张开又闭上，渐渐的整个身子都开始战栗，九喇嘛被这动静惊醒，睁了细长的狐眼一瞧，立时从鸣人怀里跳上吧台坐下，静静看着默然的两人。  
终于承受不住的眼泪一眨就掉了下来，鸣人定定的看着眼前人，许久才嘶哑开口。  
“卡卡西......”

05  
“哟，鸣人~”男人挂着懒洋洋的笑和鸣人打招呼，仿佛这五年只是弹指一挥间，他们经历的也不是生离死别。  
卡卡西伸过手来，擦了擦鸣人的眼泪，弯起眼睛让他别哭。他的左眼多了一道贯穿的伤口，从上眼睑到脸颊，给男人添了一分野性和凶意，刚睡醒起来头发乱糟糟的搭在额前，穿着简单的藏青色单衣，看起来慵懒又恣意。  
这样的卡卡西鸣人从来没见过，他见过的是阴险狠厉动辄惊雷的畑鹿惊。  
刚开始跟着男人的时候，鸣人见他处理大小事务手段了得，但男人又会在私底下逗他，带着恶意也带着调笑，鸣人都以沉默面对，男人会半夜叫他过去，也会在出门时特意带上他。  
有一天深夜，凌晨两点半有人敲他的门，鸣人自睡梦中惊醒，下意识的握紧了枕头底下的刀，门外传来男人黏糊不清的声音叫他开门。  
鸣人穿上鞋，故意装作没睡醒的样子，打着哈欠开门，嘴里不满的骂道，“有病啊，大半夜的来敲门，你他妈......副长？”  
男人歪在门框上，身上带着浓重的酒气眼睛半阖，见鸣人开了门便不管不顾的抱了上来，炽热的手掌握着鸣人的脖子，扭过头凑过来要吻他。鸣人正反抗，旁边房间的门也打开了来，大概也是听见了动静被吵醒，那人看到他们扭在一起的样子，杵在门口你你你们的结巴着说不顺畅。  
鸣人被男人一把搂进怀里压着，脸整个儿贴在胸口，他双手扒拉着想出来，却被男人抱得更紧，最后只把眼睛挪了出来，正好看见男人一脸寒霜的瞥了一眼旁边的人，直把人冻在了原地，才推搡着鸣人蹭进门。  
进门后，男人腾空抱起了鸣人，脚步稳健的往床边走，鸣人见势不对，拼命的挣扎，喊着说“副长，您冷静点，您喝醉了！”  
男人不理，把他甩在床上，鸣人缩着往后爬想跑，被男人抓着脚踝一把扯回来压在身下。他扯松领带居高临下的骑在鸣人身上，不急不躁的解衣扣，鸣人气急一拳打过去被男人抓住手腕，狠狠压回床上动弹不得，另外的一只手被男人的用膝关节压住，像条在案板上的鱼，无处可逃。

06  
鸣人眼神凶狠的盯着男人，眼里透着赤裸裸的厌恶，男人轻笑一声扯下领带捆紧了他的手，半撑着身子好好的打量了一番身下人。  
少年穿了旧的T恤和短裤当做睡衣，刚刚手脚并用的一阵扑腾，衣摆向上卷起，露出了他单薄的腰身。紧实的小腹随着他的呼吸一起一伏，腹肌的形状隐约可见，男人伸手握住他左侧的髋骨，另一手顺着胸口下滑，抚过肚脐到了裤边，少年呼吸一滞，绷紧了全身，男人抬眼看一眼他，手指打圈绕着肚脐转。  
鸣人松了口气，试图再次说服男人放开他，下身却猛地一凉。男人游移在腰上的手连着他的底裤一并扯下来，露出他的软趴趴的性器和卵蛋，还嫌不够的半抬起他的腰，干脆利落的扯掉裤子扔到一边，下半身突然一丝不挂，鸣人条件反射的夹紧了腿。

“松开。”男人说了进门的第一句话。  
鸣人摇摇头，坚决不肯，又眼见还有沟通的余地，开口道，“副长，您酒醒了吗？醒了就快放开我吧，我又不是女......唔唔唔！”  
话被男人欺上来的嘴堵了个实在，手被捆住动弹不得，鸣人也顾不得羞耻，伸脚猛踹男人的腰，被男人如法炮制的攥在手里。  
“乖孩子。”男人半立起身，看了看手里细瘦的脚腕，偏过头落了个吻在他踝骨上，另一只手大力压开鸣人的大腿，挺腰进去。  
“你！！！”鸣人知道今晚是跑不掉了，气急败坏的要骂人，男人一把捂住他嘴，隔着T恤咬他左边的乳尖，咬得太狠太用力让鸣人怀疑是不是要被咬掉了，他痛得直翻腾，被疼痛激起的眼泪在眼眶里打滚，摇摇欲坠。  
嘴上的手紧紧的压着他的脸，鸣人呜呜几声，眼泪顺着眼角滑进了鬓角，又过了好一会儿男人才放开他。  
“这下乖了。”男人一边说一边吻掉他眼角的泪，还颇好心的替鸣人揉了揉胸口。  
鸣人不住的摇头，想躲开男人印在他脸上的亲吻，可被压制住的他根本没有余地可以逃避，被男人追上来亲了个够。  
男人见他乖了，便松开他的嘴，一手掌着他的脸和他舌吻，一手从衣服下摆摸进去。指尖拂过刚刚被咬的胸口，摸得到很深的牙印，男人摸了摸乳尖安抚，没多停留的来到了少年赤裸的下体。  
他顺着肚脐一路向下直到腹股沟，修长的手指勾勾缠缠着毛发，绕过少年的性器，握住两颗卵蛋把玩，鸣人僵直了身体，无法反抗。  
隐私的部位第一次被人看被人亵玩，他气得牙齿咯咯作响，他心里很清楚，今晚这个情况，他愿意要被上，不愿意也要被上。

07  
男人的手法很好，大手握住囊袋揉搓，见鸣人不再反抗，亲亲他的唇，起身捞过自己的外套，在少年又气又震惊的眼光里，掏出了润滑剂。  
他单手旋开瓶盖，手一抖撒了半瓶在手上，牵着丝的润滑剂从他的指缝往下坠，落在鸣人光裸的小腹上，男人见状勾着坏笑揉上了少年的后穴。  
鸣人在心里催眠自己放松要放松，可毕竟年纪小又是头一遭，还遇到蛮不讲理的要强上，身体还是绷得像拉满了的弓。  
男人耐心的揉了半天，还是只能进去一个指节，他沉着脸收了手，把润滑剂悉数擦在了鸣人的小腹上，捏着他的下巴狠狠吻了上去，本要掀起他的上衣，发现不方便后直接暴力扯碎。T恤的衣料再柔软，被大力拉扯勒在身上也疼得鸣人直皱眉，嘴里嘶嘶的囫囵着喊疼。  
屋里没开灯，满月的光辉自窗台打进来，映亮了半个屋子，男人面无表情的抽出舌头借着光看被圈在身下的人。少年的体格还介于男孩和成熟男人之间，不瘦弱也不健壮，肉没有多少，骨头倒是硌人得厉害，撕破的衣服被他压在身下，两侧的胸口有几道红痕，横在他麦色的皮肤上有无法用语言来形容的情色味道。

08  
后来再想起那一晚，鸣人只记得风撩动出窗帘的弧度，男人掐在他腰间的火热手掌和他手下宽厚沉重的肩膀，所有的疼痛、羞辱和不甘，都被淹没在了一波又一波的情欲浪潮里。  
他们像是交尾的夏蝉，在仅存的时间里尽情的拥抱彼此，用胸膛的温度融化横隔的天堑。

不谈过去，不说未来。

鸣人在放弃抗争的时候，就看清了自己的心：他其实是有一点喜欢男人的。

人是视觉动物，他不可否认的在第一次见面就被男人吸引了，更别说男人像蝴蝶一样向他展示着自己的美，优雅而危险。  
鸣人被缚的双手绕过男人的头，抱着他的脖子，不顾男人惊讶的表情，凑上前碰了碰他的薄唇，脸上泛着红，眼里都是水光，

那一晚过后，鸣人和男人的关系发生了巨变，直到男人第三次留宿他的房间被手下撞见，他们的关系传遍了整个组织的上层，或戏谑或调侃或恶意的笑声，随便哪个拐角都能听见。  
鸣人我行我素，不在意那些闲言碎语，该做的工作好好完成，遇到男人要和他上床，他就乖乖的洗好澡，什么也不穿，躺在床上等着被上。  
他想得很明白，即使是一点喜欢，在最后一锅揭掉大筒木的时候，也会被战火烧得一点不剩，就像蝉的生命至多只有两个多月，他们也就只有这剩下的时间了。  
鸣人装作被迫顺从男人的样子，却总是悄悄的看男人，看他俊秀的眉目、耀眼的银发、漂亮的锁骨、白皙修长的手指和总是铮亮的黑色军靴。  
他悄悄收集最后的时间，收集他们最后的交集。

09  
鸣人其实不怎么敢摸他的左耳垂，尤其是半夜一个人躺在床上的时候，每次摸都能感受到钻心的疼，和扎上它的那晚一样，疼得摇头疼得骂娘。

耳钉是用非常珍贵的帕拉伊巴碧玺做的，比他眼睛的蓝要浅淡，却更加纯粹，像霓虹一样艳丽，是被男人亲手扎上去的。  
那天他和其他人一起离开男人办公室，男人独独叫住他，说要一起吃晚饭，他听话的在门口停下，看着其他人挤眉弄眼的从他身边走过。  
吃完饭，照流程还有一顿翻云覆雨，鸣人早已经习惯了。  
只是那一晚的男人出奇的凶狠，比第一次还要粗鲁和不容反抗，他稍一挣扎就被整个压死，最后他只好听任男人摆弄，顺着他的手张开腿，一开始还能夹紧他的腰，脚后跟还时不时的蹭蹭男人的腰窝，到后来撑不住的松下来，被男人架在肩膀上自上而下的撞击。  
他肩膀以下全没有着力点，只靠着男人给予的一点支撑，腰臀完全离开床，肩胛骨在床上被摩擦得像是要起火一般，他断断续续的求饶，男人听了下，鸣人刚喘了半口气，男人俯身压下来，把他几乎折成两半，爱欲翻腾间他感受到微弱的疼痛，却被男人压了个严实，视线所及是男人泛着薄红的脸和胸口，手心抱着的是他湿漉漉的肩背，耳朵听到是他低低的气声和一下重过一下的啪啪声。  
鸣人从有意识被折腾到毫无意识的被男人摆弄不知道过了几个小时，他射得性器都开始发疼了，男人还揉着他屁股一下下的干他，鸣人神思恍惚的想，他怕不是要被男人干死在床上。  
事实证明他没被干死。

10  
他被放过后，像张饼一样摊在床上，全身上下没一处好肉，胸口的两点被咬的红肿还泛着水光，颤巍巍的立着，自脖子向下，青红的吻痕一路蜿蜒到大腿根，就连手腕上都是，间或穿插着牙印，想要穿衣服盖住那是绝对不可能了，一伸手就能看到右手腕上内侧的牙印。  
床垫轻弹了一下，鸣人意识游移的想男人估计是去洗澡了，他也没动继续保持着大字型躺在床上，却没想男人很快的又回来了。  
他翻身半压在鸣人身上，鸣人手软脚软，根本没办法反抗，想开口求放过，却咳咳两声没说出来，叫得太狠，哑得说不出话来。  
正当他要动手把男人推下去的时候，左耳狠狠的一痛，疼得他瞬间哭了出来，鸣人生气的把男人从身上掀下去，摸了摸耳垂，恶狠狠的骂，“你他妈有病是不是？”  
男人好整以暇的坐好被骂也不生气，看着鸣人带着水汽的蓝眼睛和他耳垂上的宝石，勾出一点笑，目光下移，饶有趣味的盯着他狼藉一片的下身。  
鸣人的小腹上还有他射出来的液体，岔开的双腿间，牙印吻痕交错，情色到令人窒息。  
他伸出手，顺着鸣人的小腿往上摸，少年火气正大，耳朵也火辣辣的疼得难受，腿一动想收起来，可刚挪开小腿，鸣人的表情一僵顿住了，衬得男人坏笑着的脸更加惹人厌。  
男人上前要把鸣人推到，鸣人看他还要来，气急败坏一拳揍过去，本以为会躲开或者和以前一样接住，他却拼着硬挨了一拳，手下使劲儿也有把人推到压上去，露出来的床单上新濡湿一片，全是他之前射在鸣人后面的子孙。  
鸣人本来就手脚无力，那一拳已经废了他老大的力，所以当男人拉着他的手去给他手淫的时候，鸣人一点没挣扎的握住了那根不知道什么时候又硬起来的玩意儿。  
他撸动着手里那根东西，眼神定在男人被揍得开始有些红肿的下巴上，男人很爱干净，平素里见到都是风度翩翩仪表堂堂的样子。  
他俩裹在一起这么些时间，上过的床没有30次也得有20回，而他俩是一个月前滚在一起的。男人掰着他几乎尝试了鸣人知道的不知道的所有姿势，换着花样的折腾，所以第二天的鸣人几乎都要到快中午的时候才起得来。  
有次一个约莫是新来的小伙计去敲他的门，以为他生病了，结果砸门砸到一半，被突然出现在门口的男人给吓得屁滚尿流。  
男人问他，“你找他什么事？”  
“没......没事，就看他没起来，以为他生病了。”手下恭恭敬敬的低着头回答。  
男人沉默半晌，让人把他带了下去，恰巧这时候鸣人被吵醒眯着眼来开门，被门外的男人揽着腰进去，又是一顿狠肏。  
鸣人被干得哭爹喊娘的时候，还不知道是为什么，拳头下了力砸他的背，却被干得更狠，像只在浪尖的船，被一波大过一波的风浪，卷得支离破碎。

11  
男人借着鸣人的手撸了两把，把鸣人翻过去趴在船上，扶着人跪起来，头部胸口俯在床上，塌下腰，紧实的屁股翘起来，穴口吐着白液，顺着大腿往下流，男人摸了两把，手指沾上点舔了下，扶着自己干了进去。  
鸣人双股打颤，根本跪不稳，男人从后面撞了没两下就脱力倒在床上，男人提着他的腰立起来，两手掐着他的后腰，九浅一深的慢慢干他，磨得鸣人扭着屁股去蹭他作孽的那根。  
“快，快点，重点，唔！”  
男人抓过床单和枕头一股脑全塞在鸣人的肚子下，手绕到前面一紧一松的捏着鸣人的性器，做了这么大半夜，他已经射不出什么来了，顶端的小口隐隐作痛，硬起来疼得他难受。  
他抱着枕头趴承受着男人越来越快的撞击，男人的手从他的腰上滑下去，揉了两把屁股，指尖轻点落在了交合的穴口边缘，摸了摸褶皱全被撑开的的皮肤，食指和拇指捻了捻被顶出来的精液，轻轻按压着穴口，贴着在他体内的性器，一点点的把食指伸了进去。  
男人转着手指，耐心的找了半天，终于摸到了那个软软的小点，背对着的鸣人并看不到男人眯起的眼里藏的温柔，他只在被按住了前列腺的时候，手脚并用的扑腾，却被男人强行锁在怀里，手指用力的碾磨着那一小点，鸣人压着嗓子叫出来，声音又急又尖，随后力气全失的瘫倒在被单中间，一根手指度抬不起来。

好像过了今天就没明天似的，这是鸣人睡过去前的最后一个想法。

然后第三天，他就被卷着出逃了。

12  
鸣人自喊了他一声后，再没说过话，他沉默的抱着九喇嘛在靠窗的椅子上坐下，卡卡西给他端了热牛奶过去，他也只抬了抬眼。  
店里的客人没多久就都走了，卡卡西去门口把挂在门把上的牌子翻过来，挂上“closed”，而后给自己磨了杯咖啡坐到了鸣人对面。  
两人默默无言的从下午坐到傍晚，咖啡和热牛奶都凉透了，鸣人才开口。  
“五年。”  
“嗯?”  
“我找了你五年，”鸣人抬起头笑着对他说，“总算找到了。”  
傍晚的阳光很柔和，夹杂着橙光，在卡卡西的记忆里，他第一次看到鸣人笑得这么心无芥蒂，虽然睫毛上还挂着眼泪，和五年前一样，做得狠了就无意识的哭着求饶，抽抽噎噎的抱着他的背，眼泪蹭他一肩膀。

小哭包。

卡卡西放下凉透的杯子，绕过桌子，抽开椅子坐在鸣人身边，大大方方的伸开了双手，做拥抱状。  
“鸣人？”

他眉目弯弯，跨过五年的生离死别，给了鸣人一个坚实而温暖的胸膛。

13  
鸣人吃了卡卡西做的晚饭后，两人搬了躺椅，在小楼的阳台看星星，九喇嘛扫扫尾巴，坐在栏杆上，爪子勾着一串葡萄吃得欢腾。  
他端着卡卡西切的水果，翘着腿哼歌，卡卡西洗了碗笑着在他旁边坐下。  
“呐，吃么？”鸣人把盘子递过去点，手不停嘴也没歇着，卡卡西给他推回去，在旁边的篮子里拿了个橙子出来剥皮。  
鸣人撇撇嘴叉了块儿米色的果子吃，一边吃一边点头，卡卡西看他这么沉迷，悄悄的笑了起来。  
“这个果子叫什么？还挺好吃的。”  
“米果，这里的特产。你来得正好，这会儿正是成熟的时间，再过半个月就一点没了。”卡卡西把剥好的橙子掰开，放了一半到鸣人已经伸开的手里。  
“哦哦，五年前你怎么跑到这里来的？这都在行星带的边缘了，我找你这么久，都以为......喂！九喇嘛，那是我的！啊！”鸣人话没说完，九喇嘛就跳过来抢走了他手里的橙子，大尾巴啪的打上他的脸，鸣人气得要去捉它，九喇嘛鄙视的哼了一声，扭头坐到了卡卡西怀里，尾巴环过来盖住两只小脚丫，端得是娇矜贵气。  
卡卡西笑着看他俩闹，拍拍鸣人的胳膊让他坐回去，鸣人气势汹汹的看了看他怀里的狐狸，不甘心的坐了回去，等卡卡西又给他新剥了一个橙子递过去，才笑逐颜开的接了。  
“当时我集中最后的动力做了一次跃迁，结果失败了，就冒险从黑洞过了，最后的能量全被我做了护罩，刚出来就破得不成样子，完全扛不住多的攻击，随便一个粒子炮就能把舰体轰开。”卡卡西笑着摸九喇嘛的背，轻描淡写的说，“庆幸的是，他们跟着我过来，没有我准备的充分，追着过来已经元气大伤，战斗力大减。然后我就带着帕克把他们都干掉了。”  
卡卡西取下脖子间的项链递给他，接着说，“只是帕克的主能源系统受损太严重，这个星球又没办法修复，我暂时也没办法离开，就这样在这里待了下来。”  
男人神色温柔的摸着怀里昏昏欲睡的赤狐，三言两语的讲过他死里逃生的经历，鸣人在一边听得心打颤，他知道事实真相远没有这么简单这么平和，同样他也不会再问了，男人显然不想让他知道更多。

14  
他，和卡卡西，时隔五年，又躺在了一张床上。  
鸣人意识在这个现状，手在被单下紧张的握着拳头，五年前他们一张床，翻云覆雨不知今宵是何宵，现在他俩却像是成了朋友。  
谈笑着吃饭，看风景，一起睡觉。  
鸣人越想越生气，越想越难过，拳头握得越紧。  
凭什么？五年前一手造成现在这个情况的人竟然能躺在他旁边安然入睡，鸣人一股邪气直直冲上脑门。  
他突然翻身坐起来，卡卡西拉开灯询问的看着他，“怎么了？”  
鸣人坐着没动没理，他扒了扒睡在枕头边的九喇嘛，言辞冷肃的说，“回来。”  
九喇嘛了然的看他一眼，踩着步子靠过去一闪消失在了颈间。  
“这个，还记得吗？”鸣人指着耳钉问，卡卡西看了眼点点头。  
鸣人扭头抱着他的肩膀，坐到他大腿上说，“疼，每天晚上都好疼......”  
声音里带着哭腔，卡卡西长叹一口气把他搂紧，五年前鸣人的声音还带着点点的稚嫩，现在却已经沉淀了下来，哭起来还是这么恼人。  
而且，他变得聪明了。  
他知道如果直说他俩的关系，卡卡西肯定会驳回，说是任务需要，而现在他问卡卡西记不记得定位耳钉，就抢了先手。

错失先机，再想说拒绝，是不可能了。

卡卡西抱着他，一下一下的拍着他的后背，问他，“那你想怎么做呢？鸣人？”  
鸣人磨磨蹭蹭半天不肯起来，歪歪脸眼泪全擦在他睡衣上，声音含含糊糊，咕噜咕噜的不说清楚。  
卡卡西把人从怀里揪出来，抓着衣袖给他擦了泪，突然亲了下他的额头，问“这样吗？”  
见鸣人还是不说话，又亲了下脸，继续问，“这样吗？”  
手指滑到唇上摩挲着他的唇珠，鸣人的睫毛轻抖，又紧张又害怕，卡卡西却迟迟没有动作，他想装作不在意的抬头，被抓个正着，舌头飞快的伸进他的嘴里，扫荡几个来回又退了出去。  
卡卡西再问，“这样吗？”  
鸣人抱住他的脖子，再次吻了上去。

15  
鸣人不知道衣服是什么时候脱的，也不知道他是什么时候倒在床上的，只能感受到卡卡西进入时疼得他哭的力道，他一边哭一边让他动，没有润滑剂，卡卡西本来不愿意，却被鸣人拉着手伸到后面去。  
他沉着脸狠狠的干进去又抽出来，他知道有些事情该过去了，有些东西也该回来了。

作为卧底的畑鹿惊在这里彻底的死了。

鸣人哭得厉害到后面开始打嗝，卡卡西本来阴郁的心情听着他打嗝的声音，弯着眼睛笑了起来。

怎么这么可爱，这么的惹他爱。  
他搂起鸣人，偏头吻住他的嘴，把他的声音全部吞吃入腹，手也不停的撩拨他，鸣人渐渐的得了趣味，不多久嘴里就溢出来哼哼声。

一场情事下来，鸣人哭得肿了眼，但还是笑嘻嘻的摊在卡卡西身上，两人一上一下的叠在一起，不时的亲上一口，卡卡西始终用温柔深情的眸子看着他。  
鸣人突然想起来什么，把九喇嘛又喊了出来。九喇嘛这次没落在床上，直接蹲在柜子上，没好脸色的问鸣人，“叫我干嘛？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，你把东西带来了吗？”鸣人讨好的问，但人还在缩在卡卡西怀里不挪窝。  
九喇嘛暴躁的甩了下尾巴，突然朝着他俩跳过来，一阵光闪过，卡卡西手里多了只黑色的耳钉。

“这是，我给你的！”  
卡卡西闻言笑着点头，头朝右边歪了歪，露出耳朵，让鸣人把耳钉戴了进去。戴上后，黑曜石的界面闪过一点小红光，鸣人突然大喊一声。  
“糟了！”  
“？”  
“激活了！我爸我妈还有鹿丸这会儿肯定知道了，通讯马上就要过来了，快快快，穿衣服穿衣服穿......衣服。”鸣人手脚并用的要爬起来，爬了一半就被卡卡西一把压回了怀里，耳边想起了鹿丸的声音。  
“鸣人？！”  
鸣人缩缩脖子，装鸵鸟不出来，却悄悄的告诉卡卡西，全息屏上的人叫鹿丸，是他同学。鹿丸看着他吃里扒外还裸着缩在一个男人怀里，而男人的耳朵上戴着那个耳钉，瞬息间想通了来龙去脉。  
“自己滚回来汇报！”说完就切断了通讯。  
“挂了?”鸣人从被子里伸出来，小心的问。  
“挂了。”卡卡西好笑把他提溜出来，“被子里不闷吗？”  
鸣人摇摇头，看他弯弯的眼睛，上前亲了口他的下巴。

“跟我回家吗？”  
“好。”

16  
假使参拜远方的祭坛，  
信我会在圣像的脚下  
假使观看远山的晚霞  
云是我

数几个建筑的架棚，  
信我会在永恒的塌下  
数数几对褪色的布鞋  
泥是我 

我信你爱着我  
天边海角也肯找我吧  
找我吧  
我信你碰着我  
就在日和夜之间

怀疑途上那人是我  
可惜匆匆经已走过  
怀疑途上那儿是我  
可惜通通错荡

或者我  
在这边  
在那边  
请找我  
——梁翘柏《在到处之间找我》


End file.
